MegaToon1234 Adventure 2: The Rise of Gligar13vids
is a sequel to MegaToon1234 Adventure and like its prequel, it is a game for Wii U, Dbox One, and PS4. Characters Playable Characters The Default Four *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234)-The balanced character of the group. *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6)-The quickest character of the group. *Computero Botbolt-The flying guy that does the mechanics and stuff in this group. *Scrooge McDuck-The one that uses his cane for jumping on stuff and furthermore. The Unlockable Four Saved for WageGannon6. The Bonus Four Saved for WageGannon6. Non-Playable Characters *Cranky Kong-He gives out any challenge called Cranky's Challenge, where you do remixed challenges out of levels from the game. *Dave Dawson (MiniTime5678)-An mysterious clone of Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) who's following him and appears in one level on each world. *Batter Guy-An guy with a baseball bat who stands here and take you to a different world. More coming soon... (Saved for WageGannon6.) Bosses *Gligar13vids-The main antagonist and the final boss of the game. He is both the boss of The Flying Camp-era and the Lost World. *Mr. X-An removed character from Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and the boss of the Tower of Terror. *Big Blargg-An big Blargg similar to that one Blargg from an Super Mario World episode "The Wheel Thing" and the boss of Pyro Cauldron. *Possessed Duck Hunt Dog-An possessed version of the Duck Hunt Dog and the boss of 8-Bit World. *Rocky Hand and Cloudy Hand-Two floating hands made from rocks and clouds respectively and the bosses of Master Mountains and Crazy Clouds. *Aquatic Dragon-An big dragon that lives underwater and the boss of Underwater Dungeon. *Evil Gannon-An evil version of Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6) and the boss of Lylat Night Town. *Unknown boss of Christmas Island (Saved for WageGannon6.) *Dongtron MK. II-An upgraded version of Dongtron from MegaToon1234 Adventure and the boss of Jumbo Jungle. *Unknown boss of Desert Hills (Saved for WageGannon6.) *Krow Jr.-The son of Krow who died during the events of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest and the boss of Gangplank Galleon. *Unknown boss of Fresh Forest (Saved for WageGannon6.) *Unknown boss of Wooden Bridge Village (Saved for WageGannon6.) *Unknown boss of Green Hill Grasslands (Saved for WageGannon6.) Worlds World 1: Green Hill Grasslands Saved for WageGannon6. World 2: Wooden Bridge Village Saved for WageGannon6. World 3: Fresh Forest Saved for WageGannon6. World 4: Gangplank Galleon Saved for WageGannon6. World 5: Desert Hills Saved for WageGannon6. World 6: Jumbo Jungle Saved for WageGannon6. World 7: Christmas Island Saved for WageGannon6. World 8: Lylat Night Town Saved for WageGannon6. World 9: Underwater Dungeon Saved for WageGannon6. World 10: Master Mountains and Crazy Clouds Saved for WageGannon6. World 11: 8-Bit World Saved for WageGannon6. World 12: Pyro Cauldron Saved for WageGannon6. World 13: Tower of Terror Saved for WageGannon6. World 14: The Flying Camp-era Saved for WageGannon6. World 15: The Lost World Saved for WageGannon6. Differences from this and MegaToon1234 Adventure *Cranky Kong is no longer playable, but he is now an non-playable character. *More to be added. (Saved for WageGannon6.) Category:Video Games Category:MegaToon1234's pages